


keeping me up

by takesthesebrokenwings



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Bottom Darren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesthesebrokenwings/pseuds/takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blowjob during a storm, and darren’s hair and face is just kind of really pretty with chris’ come on it. </p><p>warnings for bj, face-fucking, handjob, dirytalk, facial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping me up

It was raining heavily outside.

The raindrops belted harshly and violently against the windows of their house, making loud noises as its fresh, calming scent surrounded them and swallowed them whole. The coldness of the night hit Darren and made him shiver as he pressed his lover against the cool wall with all of his strength, bringing his mouth to Chris’ and kissing him hard. His arms wrapped around the younger boy’s waist, under the plain T-shirt, feeling the soft, flawless porcelain skin there. One of his legs was hooked between Chris’, rubbing against his boyfriend’s groin and making Chris moan wordlessly into their joined mouths.

Hearing the familiar sound, Darren moaned out too and pulled back a little, smiling against their kiss. Not wasting a single second, he pressed his mouth against Chris’ again, this time even harder and more firmly. Darren dragged his tongue, gently licking at the other man’s lower lips and teeth, begging for entry, while using one hand to travel up and down his spine, teasingly scratching at his shoulders, rubbing his back dimple, exploring every inch of the pale, soft skin; the other hand to cup Chris’ face while his thumb lovingly, playfully stroke Chris’ cheek and petting his slightly freckled nose. Taking the hint, Chris parted his mouth, barely, shakily, left just enough space for Darren’s tongue to slide in immediately.

Their wet, hot tongues found each other and Darren licked at Chris’ tongue, then bit down at the ticklish, sensitive skin there, making him moan loudly. Their heads were titled in the opposite direction, noses touching delightedly. Chris brought his hand to hold on to Darren’s hair, his fingers twisted in the dark, gel-free and slightly wet curls. Darren whimpered at the contact and suddenly Chris could feel his boyfriend’s tongue _everywhere_  in their kiss, licking the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, swirling and dancing with his own, then pulling out and wetting his lips with what seems like a mixture of their saliva. His hips jerked up a bit and their lower halves made contact, their erections pressed hard against each other. He moved his hips to be as close to Darren as possible, making them both dizzy with arousal at the friction of their hardening cocks.

“D-D-Darren…” Chris panted heavily and desperately kissed his boyfriend again, feeling the pleasure building up inside of him like a burning fire.

“Shh, just let me take care of you.” Darren cooed as they both pulled back to grasp for air, loving ran both his thumbs over Chris’ blushing cheeks before sinking down to his knees in front of him. He quickly pulled the plain pajamas and the pants Chris was wearing down, then motioned for him to step out of the clothes, feeling his mouth watering at the sight of the younger boy’s big, strong, now sprung-free cock.

Above Darren, Chris was panting heavily and desperately, wildly turned on at the generous man kneeling in front of him. His face was so, so close to Chris’s cock that he could feel his hot, breath tickling against his sensitive skin. Darren took Chris’ cock into his hand, slowly stroked it and quickly used his mouth to kiss and softly lick at the head. Hearing Chris’ shaky breath, he parted his lips and wrapped them around it.

“Oh-oh-fuck!” Chris groaned out loudly, using his hand to grab a hold of Darren’s hair, tugging at it a little, as his thumb caressing the dark curls. “Fuck, you’re so hot. Keep doing that.”

Humming happily, Darren took as much of Chris’ length to his mouth as possible, almost gagging when the head hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water and his visions blur. He drew back again slowly, licking at the thin, red vein on the underside as he did.

“Oh-ah-ah. My God, Darren. Good boy, you’re so good at this.”

Hearing the words, Darren looked up at his boyfriend and hummed tunelessly in agreement, sending vibrations all over Chris’ cock, drawing out another guttural moan from him. Chris looked down a little and his eyes met Darren’s, the hazel color had visibly darkened with lust, but his eyes were still so wide, looking up to him in a way that made him look so, so innocent and pretty all of a sudden, it was driving him crazy.

“You’re so pretty baby. You’re so pretty with my cock in your whore mouth like this. You love it, right?” Chris whispered softly, reaching his hand down to run it over Darren’s hair and down to his cheeks, which were in a dark shade of red thanks to his words.

“Yeah. You love that. My boy loves having a big cock deep down his throat. You’re such a slut. My beautiful, filthy slut.”

Darren’s whole body was trembling, his own cock twitching and throbbing in his pants, achingly hard and begging for release. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, licking at the shaft while keeping his hand at the base and squeezing around it. Suddenly, Chris’ hips jerked up and the head of his cock brutally hit Darren’s throat, making him almost gag and his eyes water again.

“Shh… Stay still. I’m gonna fuck your throat. You’re gonna love it. Gonna take it like a big boy for me.”

Darren nodded, almost immediately and Chris tugged hard at his hair, pulling it a little to hold his face in place. He rolled his lower half once, then pulled back a bit and rocked up again, satisfied with the feeling of his cock punishing Darren’s throat with each thrust.

“Yeah you love it. I know you do baby. My slut loves having my cock in his throat. But you do love having your ass fucked open by it too, right? Or maybe I’ll tie you down and ride you into the mattress and you’ll still scream and beg for more. Gonna be a good boy for me, right? You’re gonna take it like—”

Chris had to stop mid-sentence and whimpered at the feeling of Darren moaning around his cock. He then looked down and immediately went breathless at the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend.

Tears were streaming down Darren’s face, his eyes were even darker than before, now shiny and soaked under the thick, black eyebrows. His blushing cheeks were wet with tears and his hair was messy, rumpled and slightly damp with sweat, the curls had fallen out everywhere. Darren still had his clothes on, a pajama bottom and a plain Michigan University T-shirt, but his hard-on was visible through the thin, soft cloth.

 _So pretty, oh God_ , Chris thought and suddenly the heat and the wetness of Darren’s mouth were too much. His thighs began to tremble slightly, the heat deep inside his belly began to build up and the warm, fluttering, stirring feeling became stronger and stronger each second. He knew he was close to coming.

Darren seemed to notice too, because the next moment he pulled Chris’ cock out of his mouth with a _pop_  sound which echoed loudly through the empty room. He looked up at his panting boyfriend and innocently smiled, then began pumping his wet cock in a steady, fast pace.

“Oh… does my baby boy want my cum on his pretty face?” Chris asked lovingly.

Darren just nodded.

“Tell me about it, Darren. I want to hear you telling me about how much you want my cum all over your pretty face. Tell me.”

“I want it, mister. I want your cum so much.”

“I don’t think it’s good enough, Darren. I’m not giving you my cum if you’re not good enough.” Chris slowly shook his head, looking down at his boyfriend with a pitiful, teasing expression.

“I want it I-I-I want you to come over my face. Please please mister I want to taste your cum. I want everybody to know that I’m your slut and no one else’s. Please mister…” Darren tried again, sounding so close to actual tears. All this teasing was too much and he needed some release now.

“Shh… it’s okay, baby. You can have it. It’s my reward for you being a good boy.” Chris nodded reassuringly.

Darren positively beamed at Chris, speeding up his pace, his mouth curled up to an innocent smile that made Chris’ belly flip instantly. A few more stroke and then Chris was crying out as he came, spilling the white stripe of his cum all over Darren’s face and down to his chest. Chris snapped his head back, his eyes rolled back as he squeezed them shut. His whole body felt hot and shook a little bit. He felt Darren’s hand still stroking him through it, his mouth softly kissing the shaft of his softening cock.

A few moments later Chris finally came down from his orgasm. His visions was still blurry and his heart still beating fast. Chest heaving heavily, he looked down to see his boyfriend.

_Holly hell._

Chris’ come was all over Darren’s beautiful face, on his eyelashes, his red, abused lips and over his rosy cheeks. There was even some on his dark messy curls.

_Didn’t know I came that much._

Wordlessly, Chris sat down, his head directed towards Darren’s, getting closer and closer each second. Taking the hint, Darren opened his mouth quickly and they kissed. Hungrily, lovingly, passionately, with Chris’ mouth softly licking in and out Darren’s mouth, giving him a salty taste of his own cum.

Chris had one of his hand on Darren’s back, guiding him to lie down on the floor. Chris lay down on his side too, just beside his boyfriend, using one of his arms to make a pillow for Darren, while keeping his head above his lover’s.

Outside, it was still raining.

They locked eyes for a moment, listening to the tapping sounds of the rain and then dove in for a kiss. It was just as passionate, but somehow felt dirtier with their tongues dancing around and exploring everywhere they could inside both their mouths. Keeping the kiss, Chris began to reach his hand down and pulled Darren’s pajamas down along with his pants, reaching for his achingly hard cock and started pumping it as fast as he could. The pleasure ran through Darren’s whole body, making him squeeze his eyes shut and moan into their kiss, his precum started leaking out at the head of his cock. Chris just kept kissing Darren, kissing every inch of Darren he could possibly reach at that position. His cheeks, his nose, his forehead, near his eyes and then back to his lips, licking his cum on Darren’s face in progress. The louder Darren’s moans got, the faster Chris stroked him.

Then, he reached his hand down, squeezing hard at the shaft, feeling the other boy writher and squirm beneath him. It didn’t take more than a few strokes for Chris to make Darren come hard, his cum spilled out, covering Chris’ hand and his own belly.

Chris kept working his hand again a few times before Darren was completely spent, still panting heavily from the sweet release. Their eyes found each other’s again and they went for a long, loving kiss. Chris waited for Darren’s breath to come down and they parted with their foreheads resting against each other’s, then reached out and used a tissue from the drawer to wipe both their cum off their bodies.

“Thank you.” Darren drowsily said, giving Chris a sleepy smile.

“Don’t mention it, honey. But are you gonna fall asleep on the floor?” Chris asked, half-kidding and Darren laughed, making Chris’ belly flutter with happiness and warmth.

“No, I don’t want to. But I’m too tired.” Darren pouted. “Can’t move.”

“C’mere, baby boy.” Chris said, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. He stood up first, then put one of his hands under Darren’s legs and used the other to support his back. Darren beamed at Chris and happily sung both his arms around Chris’ neck, letting his boyfriend pick him up and carried him bridal-style.

“I live with a five-year-old, you know.” Chris teased and lightly kissed Darren’s nose, then walked towards their bed, putting Darren down, ignoring his pouting lips and puppy eyes. Then he walked around and climbed to the other side of the bed, happily lying down in his lover’s opening arms.

“I love you.” Chris said, his hand back to caressing Darren’s curls and touching his face.

“Love you, too.”

Darren moved closer, snuggling to Chris’ bare chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, along with the tapping sounds of the rain still lightly falling outside, breathing in the fresh air surrounding them and feeling Chris’ warm smell taking him in.

He sighed in contentment when he felt his sweet, attentive lover’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him in. Feeling a kiss being planted on his forehead, Darren smiled and kissed Chris back on his chest, then yawned loudly and closed his eyes.

Together, they fell asleep.


End file.
